A Little White Lie
by YumYumXd
Summary: Sometimes a small lie can solve everything...or bring unimaginable chaos...


**Hello, is been a very long time I wrote a fanfic, so I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes along the way. TTuTT**

 **I hope you enjoy this~**

 **As always I don't own Fairytail**

I just a normal day in Fairytail, Cana is just drinking her twenty-four barrel for today, and Natsu and Gray is having their usual quarrel until Gray step on Erza's favourite strawberry cake which made everyone in the guild join the quarrel as well. Tables and chairs are thrown everywhere and a bunch of other furniture are broken. As soon as everything went back to normal, Gray can't help but miss something. It feels like something missing or someone... until he realize that his stalker is nowhere in sight. Knowing that she's been gone for days, he walk over where Mira is to confirm his suspicion.

 **Mira's POV**

"Mira do you know where Juvia is?"

I smile at him, oh Gray just make 30 babies with her already...

"Juvia took a week long job, don't worry she'll be back eventually"

"oh...is not that I'm asking because I deeply care about her or something..." he looks away slightly blushing.

Yeah keep saying that to yourself Gray.

I know deep inside Gray likes Juvia also, but not as crazy in love Juvia is to him, but it's there. It's so obvious, the way he blushes everytime when he's with her, how easily he accepts Juvia's gifts well except that one time with that body pillow. But most of all is how angry and jealous he is when Lyon makes a move on her.

Hmm...

Lyon...

Then suddenly an idea pop in my mind and I couldn't help but smile evily. Ooh I'm positive by then end of this, they will make one adorable couple! Then it won't be impossible for them to have 30 babies! I squeal mentally inside just the thought of it and besides a little white lie won't harm anyone hehe...

One day you two will thank me for this

"Hmm...I wonder what those two are doing right now?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh my bad I was talking about Lyon and Juvia, it seems like they took a special job together"

I try to hide my smile when I saw Gray completely frozen for a moment, staring intensely at the cup he's holding, while his other hand clench into a fist then later on smack the table, making everyone look at him.

Bingo

"WHAT!? Why is that idiot ice freak with Juvia?"

I try to act shock and ignore everyone's stares "Oh my, I rarely see you lose your cool before, are you...jealous?" I stare at him. I swear I saw Gray go completely white and then go full red tomato afterwards.

"N-no I'm not! I just don't trust that idiot with her! He might convince Juvia to join his stupid guild that's all. By the way what is the mission about?"

"Hmm beats me Master never inform me much about it, as the matter in fact he's the one who told Juvia about the job...I wonder if both of them are at some hotel already...resting for the day"

And just like that Gray storm out of the guild without saying goodbye, leaving a murderous aura around him. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I never seen Gray so mad in my entire life, he's almost scary as Erza.

"I'm quite sure what you told him are lies"

Well speak of the devil.

"Maybe, those two needs a little push you know and I'm sure you want them together as much as I do" I smirk at her while Erza nods smiling back.

"Well I agree on that, those two are taking it awfully slow. Your up with your match making schemes again I see"

"Mhhm and I'm positive this one will work out fine, they'll be the next Fairytail couple you'll see"

"And what happens if they're not?" The look on her face says it all, is a look of a person seeking for a challenge. I ignore the look and smile at her sweetly.

"What do you have in mind?"

Then Erza stood on a nearby table, finger pointed at me. "Simple, if you lose you will be nude on the next issue of Sorcerer's Weekly!" She said it loud and clear for everyone to hear, soon enough every man alive scream cheerfully, majority of them fainted because of the amount of blood loss.

That bet again? No matter I'll win this bet with no sweat. "Okay, but the same punishment implies to you if you lose"

Now I'm pretty sure all the men passed out.

"It's a deal be prepare for your photo shoot next week"

"Don't count on it, your gonna regret making this bet"

Oh this is going to be fun.

 **At first I thought I should make this a one-shot but I might make this a three-shot at least xD**

 **Review let me know what you think ^^**

 **Bye bye for now~**


End file.
